Jealousy
by sydrians
Summary: When a new student arrives at Dalton and takes interest in Kurt, Blaine isn't acting the way he normally would. Another fic where Kurt and Blaine are too dense to realise that they're both crazy for each other. Plot? What's a plot? Mainly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

So here's chapter one, forever boring and horrible.  
There won't be many chapters in this, I think. Because I have no control when it comes to Klaine. I can't keep them apart for long.

* * *

On a frosty Friday night, deep within the looming halls of Dalton Academy, two boys, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, sat studying before the flaming and crackling fireplace.

Each wrapped in heavy clothing, they completed their homework in a tranquil silence, all thoughts to themselves. It was always comfortable between them. They had no reason to be awkward; no secrets. Except for one, at least, Kurt thought. He was completely and entirely infatuated with Blaine. But Blaine had no idea, absolutely none at all, because Kurt had been working hard on improving his fresh façade, and since transferring to Dalton, he'd perfected his poker face.

There may have also been the fact that Blaine _couldn't_ be attracted to Kurt, because he'd made it extremely clear that he was the mentor , and Kurt was the student. It was mildly disappointing, but Kurt didn't mind that Blaine only wanted to be a friend for Kurt and to support him. Nothing more.

And so there is Kurt on this chilly evening, peering at Blaine over the top of his Modern History book, like he's some sort of stalker and Blaine's some sort of God. Which, in Kurt's eyes, he might as well be.

Both of the boys jumped when a door was yanked open, and Wes was leading somebody into the common room. Kurt glanced swiftly back to Blaine, and stifled a giggle when he caught him already welcoming this boy. And then he's staring like a lovesick puppy again.

"Hi," a voice greeted, and he reluctantly tore his eyes from Blaine's lustrous – but sadly gelled – hair, to the stranger standing ridiculously close beside him.

"Oh, hi." It came out sounding like a question.

"I'm Zayne." The boy stood back to shake Kurt's hand, and it gave Kurt the chance to focus on him. And he was positively shocked at the boy's beauty. He had a creamy texture to his light brown complexion, and dark black curls that could have rivaled with Blaine's, even though he's only witnessed them in two photos that were taken years ago.

"I'm Kurt. Are you new here?"

"Um – yeah. Just got in today." Zayne smiled brightly and stepped toward Kurt again, giving him an eye full of face.

"Great…" Kurt glanced around the room to see Blaine spinning on his heels to converse with Wes, his back facing Kurt. He sighed.

"Cute…isn't he?" Zayne suddenly asked, nodding toward Blaine.

"I – what do you mean?" Kurt stammered, blushing. Of course Blaine was cute. He was adorable and gorgeous, but why was there even a need to question him about it?

"I mean that he's cute. I'd tap that, but I've seen better around here already." Zayne winked and Kurt gasped for three reasons: some stranger casually mentioned engaging in sexual activity with Blaine, who, _obviously_, was already Kurt's – even if that sort of wasn't true at all, he'd said that there were more attractive people than Blaine around here, which was a blasphemy in itself, and because this boy was flirting with him! _Him_!

Not used to all of this, Kurt wanted very badly to cuss Zayne, because Blaine was the most pleasing damn thing Kurt had ever laid eyes on, and _no one_ flirted with Kurt when he was clearly taken (almost). All he heard himself say, though, was a shallow, "You're gay?"

"All the way!" Zayne replied smoothly. "Why else would I come here? For academics? Are you?"

"Yes, but – "

"Then maybe we could hang out sometime. This place is huge; I could use someone to show me around. Bonus points when they're attractive." Kurt's mouth almost dropped to the floor. As of late, he would have denied any claims that there were such things as gay man whores, but he'd proved himself wrong. Before he could squeal in horror, Blaine had swept over, one warm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"We should probably get back to studying, and let Zayne settle into his dorm."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Blaine." He beamed over at his crush, excited that Blaine smiled back, his hand squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll see you around, Kurt. Blaine." Zayne sounded tired, but Kurt could think nothing of it – or even offer him a decent goodbye – as Blaine's arm slid around his shoulders, fitting with ease.

"Well," Blaine began, settling back into the sofa. "That was – "

"Uncomfortable, loud – "

"Wait…loud?"

"He was getting all up in my personal space, hence the loudness, and that is not cool, even if he's cute."

Blaine looked down to his work and chuckled a bit, causing Kurt's heart to flutter as he solved the remaining few questions on his Calculus homework before finally packing up for the night.

"Do I seriously have a falsetto face, Kurt?" Blaine grilled at lunch on Monday, chewing unnervingly at a bagel.

"Well –"Blaine silenced Kurt momentarily with a piercing look that clearly said _don't lie to me_.

"I didn't even – " Kurt sighed, putting his own lunch down and picking up some courage to compliment Blaine, which was immensely difficult to do without blushing and making his attraction more evident than it already was.

"Yeah, you do, but it's cu – "

"Hey, Kurt!" an already familiar voice said, suddenly beside his ear. He yelped and spun around, nose-to-nose with Zayne.

"Oh," he gasped. "Hi, Zayne." He tried to smile, but it was sort of tricky when somebody was millimeters away from his face.

"You never showed me around here, you know. I've already gotten lost 4 times this morning."

"Sorry about that. I haven't even discovered half the school myself; I've only been here for three weeks."

"Is that so? You seemed pretty confident, so I figured, but maybe that's just you." Zayne smiled and Kurt blushed, thanking the boy

"So," Blaine cut in, "what school did you come from, Zayne?"

Kurt relaxed, thankful for Blaine for being amazing and taking the attention away from him and zoned out while the two talked, not surprisingly studying Blaine again.

"What about you, Kurt?" Zayne was questioning, close again. Kurt blinked out of his haze.

"Hm?"

"Where did _you_ come from?" Zayne smiled slyly at him, as if they shared some hidden joke.

"Oh, just in Lima."

Kurt tried desperately to be polite, and chatted with Zayne for a little while, keeping himself on safe paths like school and work, but Zayne consistently discovered ways to flirt.

"So, you said you'd help me around, yeah? What about after school?" Kurt kind of wanted to deny, but he remembered his first day and the confusion that ensued, and accepted the boy's offer tentatively, glancing back to Blaine, who had left his food forgotten and was staring hazily out across the cafeteria, quite clearly in a daydream. Kurt wondered what Blaine thought about. If he had a crush on a guy, or if he was fantasizing about this guy, like Kurt was about him.

Kurt wished, as much as he appreciated their friendship, that Blaine could have tried to think about him romantically, and not just see his scrawny and glamorous friend and student. Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine thinking about things like that. He couldn't even picture Blaine kissing him in his _own_ head. To be frank, it was all a plethora of suck.

"Kurt?" a warm voice addressed. Of _course_ it was Blaine. "You're zoning out on us. We have to get to class."

Kurt trailed after Blaine until he reached his classroom door, giving both of the boys a small smile, but before disappearing into the room, he caught Blaine rushing down the hall, his face more than a little irritated and his fists clenched tightly around his textbooks, a sight Kurt didn't always witness.

Something must have been up. A family issue? Probably not; Blaine had no other siblings, and he wasn't currently fighting with his parents – he would have told Kurt. School? Unlikely; he was excellent with his work and there were no dilemmas in any of his classes. Again, he would have told Kurt if there were. If it wasn't either of these, Kurt didn't know what.

He shouldn't have been thinking about it, but it worried him. He had no clue as to why it did, but when something looked fishy, Kurt just _knew_. He knew Blaine.

He tried not to think about it during the lesson.

But we all know how that works out.

A failure.

* * *

Okay, so frustrated Blaine is frustrated.  
And beware of sulky!Blaine in the following chapter. And possibly even a flirty one. And then probably fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully, the second chapter isn't as bad as the first.  
But, I gave you sulky Blaine as planned. And then it kind of just turned on me, and poor Blaine was a little (Okay, a lot) upset.  
I think we'll have some Klaine fluff in the next chapter though.

* * *

The wind was crisp and cold, stinging Kurt's cheeks as he waited impatiently in the courtyard for Zayne. He considered fleeing, when his familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"There you are!"

Kurt almost yelped, and rapidly turned to face Zayne, who looked particularly cuddly in his Dalton scarf and jumper.

"You seriously have to stop doing that," Kurt chided, allowing a wary chuckle to slip past his lips. It was become quite comical, he had to admit.

"Terribly sorry. So, you know this place better than I…show me around!" Zayne gestured around the vicinity and allowed Kurt to lead him wherever he knew of. Granted, Kurt got them lost as he showed Zayne a route from the dorms to the fourth general studies building. In his defense, he didn't even take geography, let alone have any classes in that area.

"It really is a nice place," Zayne murmured, as they stopped to rest on a bench back at the courtyard, his eyes trailing after another student with a spark of interest. But it didn't burn for long.

"I guess it is. Must have been constructed in the early 1900s, though. I swear my History teacher still uses the same desks purchased for the opening day."

They shared a laugh, and Zayne offered Kurt a coffee on his behalf. And, really, who was Kurt to deny a medium-drip in this weather?

Admittedly, he may have been leading Zayne on, smiling at him and talking as they drove a little ways out of the street. But why couldn't he? He'd never been given the chance to – hell, no one was even interested in him for most of his young life – and Zayne seemed so eager, if not a little irritating.

So they had coffee, and it turned out to be relatively pleasant. Zayne flirted, of course, complimenting Kurt's hair and throwing a few not-so-sexually-subtle connotations across the table at him, but it didn't bother Kurt as much, because someone was attracted to him, and hey, that was great. It made Kurt wonder if he could ever feel affection for Zayne, this almost-stranger.

_Of course not_, his thoughts reminded him, because even with the lack in reciprocation, he was head over heels with Blaine. He couldn't help it. Blaine was his missing puzzle piece. He was collected, wise, playful, affectionate, confident, and everything Kurt needed.

That was exactly it, though. Kurt needed Blaine as a role model; someone to look up to, hence the student/mentor positions, and that was all Blaine could see. But Kurt couldn't possibly be thinking about Blaine at the moment. Not when it was twisting him up inside.

It began to grow dark as the day retreated, so the two boys headed back to Dalton. Kurt had scheduled a study session in his dorm with Blaine that evening, so he quickly bade his goodbyes to Zayne and unlocked his dormitory door to retrieve his schoolbooks. But not before Zayne could envelope him into a sudden hug, hands pressing down on the small of his back a little uncomfortably.

"Thanks for showing me around. I may only get lost twice tomorrow!" He pulled back and licked his lips, smiling devilishly at Kurt.

"Well…let's hope not." Kurt cleared his throat and disappeared into his room, gathering his books with frustrated groans.

There was a slow knock on the door, and Kurt turned, wholly expecting Zayne to be standing before him. But it wasn't. It was Blaine. Which was better.

But he wasn't.

Blaine looked…scruffy. Not that Kurt minded at all – because he didn't, not one bit – but it was different, and distressing. His jaw was home to a small cover of stubble, and his clothes were a little ruffled.

Kurt ignored it as say both sat on the floor and plowed through their essays and homework, but after awhile, the nagging suspicions had worn away Kurt's control.

"Blaine…are you alright?"

Blaine's head snapped up from the page he was currently writing absolutely nothing on. "What do you mean? I'm great."

"Really? You don't look very convincing to me."

"No, no, I'm alright. You don't need to worry, okay?" he insisted tensely, his sleepy eyes widening in false sincerity.

"I thought we promised never to lie to each other. Blaine, you don't look like you usually do. Your clothes aren't neat, and you haven't shaved. Your hair…" Kurt mumbled, my words fading away. Blaine's locks bounced around in little curls above his forehead and around his ears, loose from the traps of gel. He'd never seen it like that before. He wondered why he didn't always wear it like this. "You haven't even styled your hair, Blaine, and that's when I know something is wrong."

Blaine smiled a little, and just shrugged.

"I was just sleeping earlier. My pattern is messing up, that's all."

"Why?"

"No reason, I guess. Just…thoughts." Thoughts? Kurt sighed in longing; if only Blaine would have been up all night thinking about him, instead of other things like schoolwork.

"Like what?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. School had never bothered Blaine's sleep before this.

"Nothing you need to worry about, okay? Can we please just concentrate on this?" Blaine asked, his voice tight, catching Kurt off guard. Blaine had never been angry with him before. He felt the need to apologize, because this new side of Blaine, but it wasn't his fault Blaine was being so sulky.

So he didn't. He just left Blaine to study, and sat in his own silence, wondering what his problem was.

As it turned out, his temper hadn't repaired itself the following day. They sat with some of the Warblers in the cafeteria after practice, but Blaine hardly touched his food, just staring out the window. So Kurt turned to Zayne for a source in conversation that didn't consist of 'I'm fine' or 'just leave it'.

So when Kurt glanced back to where Blaine should have been sitting, he saw him and David exciting the cafeteria speedily. And now he was suspicious.

"Could you excuse me?"

Zayne sighed, but nodded. Without any hesitation, Kurt snuck off behind the two, trying to get close enough to hear what they were saying. No such luck.

But as they disappeared into the empty bathrooms, a large group of students sauntered past Kurt, blocking him from entering.

The instant he spotted a gap, he slinked behind the wall of the small corridor that led to the stalls.

" – comes in and makes it too difficult for me! I just want to rip this kid apart, but my conscience is telling me that's not reasonable when, yeah, it_ is_. It's frustrating and hurtful, and I don't know what to do."

David patted his back sympathetically. "Remember what we talked about last night? Just try."

"I _have_! That's what's bothering me! I tried so hard, but…_nothing_! I don't have a chance against him. It's really wearing on my courage."

"Come on, buddy, don't think that way!"

"Well, why don't _you_ suggest how I think, since I'm doing it wrong?" Blaine snapped, arms crossing over his chest.

"Confidently. Don't just be the nice guy anymore. Make your motives clear!"

"And exactly could I do that?"

"Well, sleep better, stop whining and – " Kurt decided it was time to leave, as another student gave him an odd look, passing by him and into the bathroom. And he'd heard enough. Enough to piece things together.

Blaine was involved in a fight with somebody, albeit it sounding like a peculiar one. Kurt never imagined Blaine to be that type of person. _At all_, actually. He was so serene and controlled; he resolved fights, he didn't create them! He was a peacemaker. That's what Kurt liked about him.

But as he trudged back to the cafeteria, he wasn't angry at Blaine. Okay, he was just a little, for lying to him, and quarrelling with others, but that wasn't all that he was feeling. What he felt most was sympathy for his bothered friend. This conflict was troubling Blaine so much, he'd lost sleep. He was moody, quiet and tedious. Things he generally wasn't.

But it was sort of unusual for Kurt how he still felt warm and fuzzy, even when around a grumpy Blaine. Like he just wanted to cuddle his anger from his body, and kiss his frown away. Smooth down that unkempt hair, and make him smile.

Blaine didn't turn up to study with Kurt that night.

_Screw it_, Kurt thought, aggravated. If Blaine wasn't studying, neither was he! He only used those scarce hours to spend time with him, anyway. Before he could think of something better to do, he received a text from Zayne (yeah, he'd somehow managed to retrieve Kurt's number).

_I'm bored. Wanna hang out in the common room?_Kurt contemplated for a moment, before agreeing. Zayne couldn't be nearly as maddening as Blaine at the moment. He shrugged his blazer off and headed into the commons, already finding Zayne there on the couch. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him into the seat, already talking.

It was difficult to concentrate on Zayne's incessant prattling, and in his defense, Kurt tried for a quarter of the conversation.

He tuned back in as Zayne quieted down, and mentioned leaving to finish homework. Kurt was about to get up to go, when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he was forced to sit down.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zayne started leaning in toward Kurt and ohgodohgodohgod _why was everyone who kissed him _not_ Blaine?_ Kurt panicked, as Zayne's eyes closed, and as he raised his hand to push him back, someone appeared behind him.

"Hey, Kurt? I was – _oh_."

Holy mother of shit.

It was Blaine.

Kurt quickly shoved Zayne off of him, and stood, smoothing his shirt down, but Blaine was already backing away.

"Blaine!"

"Uh. No. Don't worry. You're busy. I'll see you later." His eyes looked strangely misty and watery as he left in a hurry. Was he crying? Kurt wondered if something happened earlier that upset Blaine. Was it something to do with this fight?

He left Zayne standing in the commons, and he couldn't feel bad for too long before his mind was back on Blaine. He scurried along the route to Blaine's dorm, just in time to see him rest his head against the door as he unlocked it, sniffling slightly.

"Blaine…" Kurt called, but it was no louder than a breath. As he turned to leave, there was a loud crash from inside and then silence. What the hell was going on?

Kurt didn't care. He was going to have to find out himself.

* * *

Okay, so I feel the need to tell you guys that I'm just writing this to try and get out of this damn writers block I'm in.  
Granted, this story could possibly suck. A lot. and there are probably many a mistake. So.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update (Mid-term exams suck...majorly) but here it is.  
So, I've come to the conclusion that this is just mindless fluff - so don't expect a plot from me!

Hope you enjoy some more sulky!Blaine.

* * *

Kurt's worry and impatience for his friend increased – _so_ close to snapping – when he didn't show up for school the following day.

Zayne, after an abundance of varied apologies that he may or may not have actually meant, broached Kurt on the matter, too.

"Did – did something happen to him?" he asked awkwardly (Everything _about_ their friendship was awkward now).

"I think he's in some sort of a fight. Or conflict. I don't know, but I can see that it's really getting to him."

"A fight…" sighed Zayne, looking away.

"…yeah?" Kurt's eyes visibly narrowed, and Zayne gulped audibly.

"Yeah." There are a definite shake in his voice as he released a strangled sort of laugh and he dropped Kurt as his classroom door. He muttered something about 'stupid', 'doesn't know' and 'smitten', before quickly hurrying away. _Why is everybody upset with me?_ He wanted to scream. First Blaine, and now Zayne! He wasn't even _doing_ anything!

As the teacher droned on in class, he started thinking. Blaine was upset. So was Zayne. Now that Kurt really thought about it, the two never really talked – any times that Kurt was _aware_ of, at least.

What if…

What if Blaine and Zayne were _fighting_? _Oh my god_. They were, weren't they? Had they thrown punches yet? Swung horrible insults across a room? Kurt could _never_ see Blaine doing that, but hell, until a couple of days ago, Kurt didn't even believe that Blaine was even involved in this battle! What if something _really_ bad was going on around Kurt, and he was being completely oblivious? Why hadn't Blaine turned up? What if something happened last night? Was that why Zayne was so nervous this morning? What if -

"Mr. Hummel?" the professor called from his desk. "Are you writing these notes?" Suddenly, Kurt could wait no longer.

"Actually, sir, I'm feeling ill. Would you mind if I saw the nurse? I can – I'll catch up on these notes later."

The teacher consented, and sent Kurt to the nurse. It didn't take too much convincing until he could go back to his dorm. But he didn't.

He clutched his pass to his chest like a lifeline as he turned into Blaine's hall. He lifted his hand to knock, and heard a voice.

"- probably David…" The door opened, and Wes stood before him.

"Oh, uh, hi?"

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" he whispered, glancing back into the room.

"I came to see Blaine. Is he dead?"

Wes chuckled faintly. "No, but he might as well be."

"Why isn't he at school?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Kurt held up his little note in reply, and Wes stepped aside to let him in, pressing his finger to his lips. Kurt frowned, and looked across the room.

Was that even Blaine?

All he saw was a mess of covers and pillows, and possibly a tuft of hair lodged between the mattress and another pillow, which was firmly shoved over the boy's head. Around the bed, however, was a different story. Clutters of books, paper and even a few tissues lay scattered among the small area, most loose things crumpled.

"Blaine, I'm gonna go to class soon," Wes announced cautiously, motioning me to go ahead.

"You do that," a tired voice mumbled into the comforter.

"Will you be okay?"

"Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic, Wes." Kurt gawped at the source of the voice which, for now, was a ragged teddy on the bed that was being strangled by what was definitely Blaine's hand.

Kurt slowly advanced to the bed, and sat beside Blaine, hesitantly resting a hand on his back.

"What're you doing? Can't I just lie here alone? Your hands feel like Kurt's, Wes. They're all soft and gentle. I always liked - stop." Kurt was rubbing along his friend's back, a small smile painted onto his face, but confusion deep within his eyes.

"David's here. I'm gonna go, Blaine. Take care." Blaine didn't respond as Wes departed, and even after a minute of sighing into the touch, seemed to notice that Kurt's hand hadn't left his back.

"What – " Blaine's head suddenly resurfaced from the mess, his curls loose and free, falling crazily atop his head. This was the first time Kurt had seen it devoid of gel.

"Hi," Kurt murmured, his hands itching to rake through Blaine's hair and smooth the chaos down.

"Kurt? I – uh – what are you doing here? Ugh, I'm dreaming or something. You're supposed to be in class."

"And so are _you_," he said pointedly.

"Well, I was…not feeling well." He fell back onto the mattress and faced Kurt, his gaze directed elsewhere, and his face solemn. Kurt decided the temptation was impossible to curb, and courageously rested his hand on the side of Blaine's head, fingertips gently stroking the growth of hair beside his temple.

"Will you be honest with me?"

"I – yes," Blaine murmured, his eyelids fluttering closed in satisfaction.

"Why are you fighting?" Blaine's eyes snapped open, his gaze a little more frantic than Kurt would have expected.

"Fighting what?"

"You know what I mean, Blaine! Don't play dumb; you're fighting. Why?" Blaine finally mustered the strength to sit up, but he still refused to look Kurt in the eye.

"Because, Kurt, I don't have as much control as you think I do! I'm trying to hold these…feelings in, because I know they're wrong and I have to wait for the right moment to – "

"The right moment to _what_? Hurt someone?"

"What? _No!_ I would never hurt you – "

"Me? Blaine…I'm talking about Zayne."

"What? Wait…_what_?"

"You're fighting with Zayne!" Kurt finally yelled.

And, then, suddenly, Blaine was laughing. At Kurt.

"Oh, gosh, Kurt. Where did you even - I'm not fighting with _anyone_!"

"Wait…so you're not fighting with anyone…at all? Like…what?" His mind reeled. Blaine wasn't? _He wasn't_. But this just made everything that _more _confusing.

"I don't think you're being very honest with me, Blaine. Why are you so upset? You've been moody lately, what happened last night, and you're skipping school, and wasting away in here. _Why?_"

Blaine was grave again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, then." Anything was possible now that his only theory was shot.

"Couldn't you see why Zayne and I didn't get along, Kurt? Why I was so hurt last night when he was going to kiss you? Why I've been so endlessly frustrated?"

"Obviously _not,_ Blaine."

"Because I'm jealous!" he exclaimed, laughing a little hysterically, running his hand through his unruly head of hair.

_No._

Way.

This couldn't mean…_Surely_ not! Never!

"B-but…why?" Kurt breathed, body rigid from anticipation. His breathing was already beginning to spike. Oh, god. Was this happening? _Don'tpinchyourselfdon'tpinchyourselfdon'tpinchyourself._

"I'm in love with you!"  


* * *

Ba-ba-_bummm_. Bit of a cliffie. I felt I had to end the chapter there.  
Hope it's not too bad - I just can't resist the forces of Klaine to prolong their obliviousness.


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is just fluff and cutey-pie Klaine.  
Sorry for updating so slow (I do that). Mid-term exams, you know.

* * *

"_I'm in love with you!"_

Kurt's mouth dropped, regardless of the thoughts he was having two seconds ago.

"And I _know_ that you've got something going with Zayne, and I didn't want to – "

"Something? With Zayne? _Really?_" It was Kurt's turn to laugh at Blaine's assumption. "Oh, Blaine. There is absolutely _nothing_ romantic going on between Zayne and I. Yesterday, I wasn't going to let him kiss me! I can't do that."

"Why? You're perfectly capable, and you have the right – "

"No, I don't. I don't have the right to just kiss somebody when I know I'd be thinking of someone else." Kurt felt a blush come creeping up his face; he was so close to just exploding, and admitting his fanatical feelings for Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked timidly, clutching the quilt closer to his chest, his own eagerness bubbling up.

"Isn't it so painfully obvious? Blaine...I'm just, like, crazy in love with you."

It all fell silent for a few moments.

Blaine liked Kurt.

Kurt liked Blaine.

And now they both knew.

"Jeez, we're so dense," Blaine mumbled, his fingers twisting the blanket in his hand like it was the only thing that was keeping him here.

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. He drew little patterns on his slacks – they might have been hearts, but that's not the point! – as if he couldn't look Blaine in the eye. There should have been fireworks, and that slow music that signalled a kiss and cuddly, sappy heartyheart romantic words and declarations. But there wasn't. This was just them; two boys who'd confessed their undying love on one's bed in a dorm room.

But Kurt's hand was physically pulled from his pants, and things were different.

"C'mere." Kurt kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his blazer, a small smile lighting his features. He crawled into Blaine's bed, and was pulled to his _(boyfriend's?) _side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, their hands clasped.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed into his temple. "What does this make us?"

"If you mean '_are we dating?'_ then no. We're not."

"Oh..."

"Not until you take me on a date." What? He might as well. Blaine smiled hugely, hugging Kurt to him.

"I'll be sure to make it super romantic and everything."

They snuggled for a little while longer, before deciding to actually return to school. Kurt patiently waited on Blaine's bed as he changed into his uniform and groomed himself. They waited until the first break was over, just talking quietly, making plans, before resurfacing from Blaine's dorm in time for second period.

They stood closer together than usual, their hands loosely intertwined as they strolled, and the knowing looks that were thrown at had Kurt blushing to his hairline. A jolt of electricity buzzed through Kurt's body as Blaine kissed his cheek outside of his classroom door, smiling a little.

"Don't wear so much gel all the time," was the choice of words that spewed embarrassingly from Kurt's mouth. He'd been staring up at his hair that had, sadly, been confined again in the traps of his gel.

"Don't count on it," Blaine replied, lightly pushing Kurt through the door, leaving him in a blushing mess.

Late Saturday afternoon, Kurt stood before his mirror, fiddling with the outfit he'd planned the night before and spraying his hair.

He took a deep, trembling breath and gave himself one last dab of cologne before hurrying out of his room and down the stairs of his new home, snatching the house keys on the way.

'Whoa, Kurt, what's this?" his father said. "Got a date?"

Kurt sighed. "I told you as soon as I got home yesterday, Dad. I'm going on a date. With Blaine." Kurt resisted the tempting urge to flail and die inside. _Blaine_ was taking _Kurt_ on a _date_. A romantic date. Tonight. And he was going to be here any second.

Like, literally any second. Blaine had felt the need to text Kurt, informing him that he was just approaching the street. Kurt would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for that little _x_ ending his message. He'd wanted to squeal.

Just as he was calming himself again, trying to remember what his father had just said, a knock reverberated through the hall near the door.

"How do I look?" he asked desperately, smoothing his coat down.

"You look absolutely fine, Kurt. Go have fun." Kurt groaned. He needed Carole. But she, _oh so_ _conveniently_, had to escort Finn to something football related. Nevertheless, he shoved the keys and his wallet into his pocket, took a huge, shuddering breath and yanked the door open.

It was weird how shocked Kurt always was when he saw Blaine out of uniform, which expectedly, wasn't many times. He hoped there would be more chances to do so, because, _hot_ _damn_, he had an attractive boyfriend (Cue the freaky mental-squealing).

Blaine was simply wearing a dark maroon cardigan over a plain white polo, which all looked brighter in contrast against his dark jeans. Nothing special. But everything amazing. Kurt had felt the hysterical need to jump Blaine's bones before, on many occasions, but now that he knew he _could_, it was electrifying, fresh, exciting and mindblowing.

But what Kurt noticed the very first was his hair. No gel. _No gel_. It fell in much neater curls atop his forehead, and Kurt desired even more just to run his hands through those dark locks of beauty.  
Kurt smiled as he caught Blaine's expression that was also looked a little taken aback, like he actually thought Kurt looked good. Kurt thought... What if he actually _did_? What if he really did look nice right now? What if Blaine thought he was the sexiest thing on this earth?

Kurt felt so _sure_ of everything that moment – sure of _himself_!– and in a bout of courage, took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him on the cheek, his face visibly heating up. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck (Ever so discreetly toying with the hair on the back of Blaine's head) and he could feel his neck, warm against his cheek. Was he blushing?

"Hi," Blaine chuckled, his arms tightening around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled against his skin.

"Hello."

They cuddled for another minute, just revelling in the warmth and incredible new feelings, before Blaine tugged Kurt along with him down the driveway, their fingers interlocking perfectly; like a puzzle. He led them along to his car that, funnily, that wasn't some Ferrari or ridiculously expensive car.

"You attend Dalton easily, yet your car is almost the equivalent to my old Glee teacher's. Fascinating." It wasn't at all, really; Kurt just enjoyed teasing his boyfriend – or anyone, he supposed. The joke was useless, however, as Blaine questioned the condition of Mr. Schuester's vehicle.

They drove in silence, the radio playing quietly in the background, just keeping to themselves Kurt didn't know about Blaine, but his every thought revolved around _him_. Just him. He'd wanted to kiss Blaine so badly ever since, well, forever, and now that he could…he _couldn't_. It was frustrating, but nothing – _nothing_ – could destroy his mood. He truly felt like the happiest person alive.

Kurt wasn't even aware that the car had stopped before prestigious looking restaurant before Blaine stood before him, opening the door and grasping his hand again.

"After you," Blaine declared graciously, opening the door for Kurt as they entered.

They sat down in a booth at the back of the restaurant, for unfortunate reasons, and chatted idly, giggling and blushing at little things. Kurt found it odd the way Blaine chose to sit beside him, instead of across the table. Though he certainly wasn't bothered by the extra warmth that emitted from Blaine's arm to his.

They both ordered their meals – all on Blaine's part, of course – and sipped leisurely from glasses, sneaking little appreciative glances over the rim at one another. Kurt had always loved the romantic side of relationships. He breathed it; desired it. And sitting here with Blaine, cuddled in a gorgeous restaurant on this chilly night, their fingers battling distractedly under the table and his boyfriend's eyes glues adoringly to Kurt (Cue the grkjhfjkghjktg), he was getting his fix, and then some. No more romcoms and chocolate to substitute his nonexistent dating life.

Kurt couldn't stop his lips from turning up as they dined. He was just so _happy_. Nothing else. No worries, not a care in the world! They just laughed joyfully as they ate, talking and flirting for an immeasurable amount of time. What was time to them anyway? They had all of it.

Dessert came around, and the boys daringly decided to share a sundae. As Blaine spooned a bit of ice-cream into Kurt's mouth, he asked, "How am I doing with the whole romantic thing?"

Despite Kurt's deep blush, he took his own spoon, feeding the treat past Blaine's lips, wondering what they would feel like on his.

"Absolutely perfect. I'm wooed!" Kurt cleared his throat as he caught a small drop of chocolate on Blaine's lower lip. He controlled the hugely alluring urge to throw himself at those lips and kiss him senseless – lest it was creepy – and merely reached out with his free hand, running a finger over Blaine's mouth, catching the chocolate on his finger. He caught Blaine's cheeks redden, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you all done here?" The waitress had bounced up to their table.

"Yes, we are," Blaine replied, almost breathlessly, extracting a small bundle of cash from his wallet. He quickly ushered Kurt from the restaurant, graciously holding his arm as they approached his car.

Quiet tunes played in the background and none of the boys said anything. So Kurt was startled when he felt Blaine's hand grasp his. His head shot up to look at Blaine whose eyes were still glued to the dim roads ahead.

Kurt's gut churned as they arrived back at his home. They hung around the front door, goodbyes lingering in the air.

"So...did that qualify for a decent first date?" Blaine asked, still holding one of Kurt's hands.

"And more," he whispered, his voice failing him.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled slightly, hardly believing he was hearing all of this.

"Y-yes, of course!" In a great show of the courageousness Blaine had been teaching Kurt, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, their eyes interlocking.

"Well, as a first duty of being the boyfriend...can I?" He leaned in toward Kurt more, blushing to his hairline. But it probably looked mediocre in comparison to Kurt's tomato-red hue. He nodded slowly and tried to regain control of his breathing. His first real kiss was going to be perfect.

Kurt's eyes fluttered to a close as he felt pressure on his waist (presumably Blaine's hands) and Blaine's breath prickling his lips, before they finally pressed together. Fireworks and all kinds of colourful explosions initiated inside Kurt's head. He was singing at the top of his lungs in there; screaming, dancing, flailing. Kurt Hummel's mouth was touching _Blaine Anderson's mouth._

His arms tightened ferociously around Blaine, and they kissed deeper this time, pulling back slightly to catch their breath.

"This is perfect," Kurt breathed, playing again with the ringlets that fell from the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine leaned in for another kiss, and the fireworks lessened as a smug buzzed swam through his blood. However, his heart still thrived to disagree; it was beating itself into oblivion. All of his hard work tumbled down soon, though.  
Everything intensified again as Kurt felt a trace of Blaine's tongue sweeping across his bottom lip, leaving behind a shimmery trail. He gasped, and Blaine did it again, tentatively asking for entrance. With another breathy sigh, Kurt opened his mouth a little, and suddenly felt Blaine's tongue on his. It was _warm_ and _wet_ and just the hottest thing Kurt had ever experienced in his young life! His hands cupped his boyfriend's neck and he pulled them closer, impossibly so, his own tongue beginning to roam. It pressed against Blaine's again and Blaine moaned softly. It was barely audible, but it was enough to cause a small stirring in Kurt's pants. He broke off from the heated kiss, breathing heavily, and carefully angled his hips from Blaine's.

"You're so amazing," Blaine whispered dazedly, enclosing Kurt in a long embrace.

"I should probably go..." Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, trying to save this moment in his memory for eternity.

It took a little while, but Blaine finally gave Kurt a last kiss, reluctantly leaving.

"How was your date? His father asked, as he rounded the corner of the hall. Kurt knew he'd probably been standing there for a little while, but he couldn't bring himself to be irritated about it. The hugest, goofiest smile was plastered onto his face, and he flounced toward the staircase, barely giving his father time to talk.

"It was wonderful!" he sang, before disappearing up to the second floor and into his room. Kurt flopped onto his bed and squealed, running slow ingers across his lips that were still a little wet. With Blaine's saliva. _Blaine's_.  
His pocket vibrated, and he took it out to reveal a message.

From: Blaine  
_I miss you already. I hope you had a nice time tonight. x  
_

Kurt giggled like a school girl on crack, and began to type back instantly.

To: Blaine  
_I had a magnificent time. I thought you said you weren't romantic?  
_

From: Blaine  
_Guess I had to stop trying so hard. Not that it was easy. You're stubborn; it's hard to woo you. x  
_

To: Blaine  
_I'm wooed. Very much so.  
_

They texted back and forth for a little while, before retiring for the night, and going to bed. Kurt had plucked up the courage to send a little _xo_ that Blaine had replied to, humorously, with about 20 times more. Kurt didn't know if he would sleep tonight if Blaine kept being so endearing.

He showered happily – almost too happily – and after his flailing thoughts slowed down, he fell to sleep with images of Blaine in his head and the feel of their lips locked between the others as they kissed.

* * *

So is there anything you'd like to see happening?  
Because I'm a little lost. And you guys probably have better ideas than I do.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a long while. School just decided to kick me in the ass (but hey, if it's anything to you guys, I got a great report!)  
Also, I'm naturally just a horrible updater, and for now, I'm blaming that on my writers' block that I'm _still _in. But the chapter's longer and there's a fair bit of fluff to make it up to you.

So this is the last chapter.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how quickly word got around in Dalton.

And in case you were wondering, it got around _fast_.

As he walked down the hall with Blaine on Monday morning, not even holding hands, people congratulated them and shared their wishes of happiness.

"Does this happen often?" Kurt asked him, as they sat together on a couch adjacent to the commons.

"Not many people here get boyfriends – or even girlfriends, for that matter, so it's sort of a treasured thing. An honour, even."

The corner of Kurt's lips tugged up as he toyed with Blaine's fingers, studying each one in the morning light.

"Although, you have to admit, it couldn't possibly be just that. I mean, we _are_ a pretty good looking couple."

Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt to his side for a moment. Kurt leaned into the embrace, relieved. For every ridiculous reason that exited, he'd been expecting a slushie in the face all morning. He has to keep constantly reminding himself that it wasn't McKinley. He couldn't be bullied here. Plus, they didn't even sell slushies at Dalton.

"Don't be so tense. It's worrisome," Blaine chided gently, planting a brief kiss to Kurt's temple. "Nothing's going to happen."

"I know, but it's not like I can control my thoughts."

"It's probably just new to you, having someone to walk hand-in-hand down the hall with, or – "

" – someone who'd want to slow dance with me at prom," he finished, his mouth curving at the distant memory. He'd wanted all of these little things so desperately. He truly had them now, and he was never going to let them slip from his fingers. The very fingers that clutched his dream's hand as they stood to go to class. 

At Warblers practice, Kurt and Blaine sat close together on the dark leather couch, Blaine looking a little too comfortable leaning discreetly against Kurt's side as they chatted idly, waiting for the late stragglers to arrive. As Jeff burst through the doors, panting about a Biology exam, Kurt leaned over his boyfriend, who affectionately bumped their noses together before pressing a feather light kiss against the tip of Kurt's. It was so disgustingly adorable that a few onlookers had to glance away in fear of vomiting rainbows ad unicorns.

"Okay, let's get started!" said Wes, banging his gavel down halfheartedly, smirking knowingly at the couple huddled onto the couch. "Or we could just applaud a little because _finally_."

"And," David propositioned, "we should applaud twice as hard, because I think this is the first joke Wes has ever made."

"Three times as hard, I say!" Jeff called out, hand high in the air. "I mean, look at us! Wes hasn't used his gavel for thirty seconds!

The group burst into raucous fits of laughter and applauded, for whichever of the reasons. Blaine had stolen that moment to lean further back and press a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek, spreading a steady blush into his face.  
After a few minutes of regaining composure, the resumed practice, albeit not making much progress, just running through dance steps for nothing in particular. All the while, Kurt couldn't help but sneak occasional glances at Blaine, and more often than not, he'd caught Blaine gazing, too, before they'd both blush and do it all again in a few minutes. 

After leaving practice for the day, Kurt and Blaine sauntered toward the empty commons, school books quickly retrieved from their dorms juggled in their hands. They chose a desk, tucked neatly in the in the corner of the room, and studied silently, heads close together. A few minutes whizzed by, and Blaine had already laced their fingers together on top of the table, absently rubbing circles on Kurt's hand. Shockwaves raced through his fingers and he glanced over to Blaine. His boyfriend – Kurt still wasn't registering it – had his gaze fixed onto his book as he scribbled notes down, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You look smug," Kurt commented quietly, and Blaine stopped writing.

"Because I am," he retorted playfully, looking up from his homework.

"Any reason in particular that you'd like to share?"

"Yeah!" Kurt looked inquisitively to Blaine, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Go ahead, then, tell me."

"There's nothing much to say. It's just really nice to know I can do this whenever I like."

"What…study?"

"No, Kurt."

"Then wha – " Kurt's words were cut off abruptly as Blaine glued their lips together. Nothing touched but their mouths, intertwined hands and noses on each other's cheeks. _We shouldn't be doing this here. We'll get caught by a teacher._

Luckily, they didn't get caught by a teacher.

But they still got caught.

Kurt had just allowed Blaine to suck gently on his tongue, when somebody burst through the doors of the commons.

"Oh – whoa, whoa!" The sudden exclamation broke Kurt and Blaine apart in a hurry. They turned in their chairs to hold the shell-shocked gaze of Zayne. He just stood there, staring.

"I, uh, I guess you're dating?" Kurt would wager that it was the most lifeless thing Zayne had ever emitted.

Kurt tried to speak, but opted to nod instead, lest his voice betrayed him and he sounded like a wounded teenage girl.

"Heh. Well. Congrats, then."

Kurt opened his mouth to explain, but Zayne had shoved the doors open and disappeared outside. Blaine sighed halfheartedly and resumed his studies without a word. Kurt followed soon after, his lips pursed and still vaguely glistening, a silent reminder that Blaine could easily remoisten them whenever he pleased.

Kurt knew that another confrontation was arising with Zayne, and it had costed him an hour of sleep that night. He'd texted him before bed with a simple, _we need to talk tomorrow_. He hadn't received any form of affirmation, but even Zayne must have known by this point that when Kurt wanted to talk, _he would talk_.

In the morning, he was greeted at the door by Blaine, coffee in both hands. Kurt wondered how he'd managed to knock.

"Oh, you haven't ruined the relationship yet, have you?"

"Don't expect the worst of me. Can't a guy buy his boyfriend coffee?"

Yeah, Kurt was still flailing internally, but he swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as Blaine said that. He accepted the coffee gratefully and grabbed his schoolbag, arm already linked with Blaine's.

"…And there's another reason," he confessed softly; sheepishly, even.

"What did you do?" Kurt grilled instantaneously, stopping mid-sip to narrow his eyes at Blaine.

"Nothing! It's more like what you did."

"And that was..?"

"Being flirty with other people," Blaine teased, nudging Kurt's side with his elbow and motioning to the left with his head.

And it was just Zayne.

Just Zayne leaning his head against a pole and looking like he would be quite happy if he was murdered right then and there.

"Ah, crap," Kurt cursed – something oddly out of his character. "That." He'd forgotten entirely.

So he handed Blaine his coffee, complete with a rushed kiss on the cheek, and excused himself. He approached Zayne grudgingly and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, K – "

"We have to talk. I told you that." Kurt set himself on the low line of bricks that surrounded Dalton's huge, imposing flag. "Sit. Ask me whatever," he commanded, glancing hastily up at Blaine who perched on a bench nearby, toying feebly with his phone.

"No, you'd think I – "

"Just. Say it."

"I'm jealous, _okay_? I'm jealous and I'm confused and I'm just upset."

"Confused? Why would you even – ugh. I don't understand anything here."

"I'm jealous because I like you and I should be the one to be with you, I'm confused because I'm pretty sure you liked me, too, before the charming McDapperface made a move, and I'm upset because now I'm just going to be alone for the rest of eternity!"

"What is going _on_ with you, Zayne? Why are you being so _rude_?" Kurt said furiously, crossing his arms, and trying to keep his voice quiet. "First off, that's where you're horribly mistaken; I don't know how you didn't spot my attraction for Blaine sooner and taken a hint. Secondly, I don't appreciate you calling my boyfriend names. Because if you insult him, you insult me. And in case you haven't been reminded: _I don't like being insulted_." Kurt's body swelled with a great sense of pride as he stood up for Blaine, _his boyfriend,_ watching as Zayne's face twisted at his words. Whether in arrogance or pain, he didn't know, but nevertheless, the speech had still done its job.

"And if you feel we should have been together," he continued dangerously, "perhaps you should set your needs straight and step out of that little world you live in where it's okay to constantly flirt and invade the space of somebody who clearly isn't interested in you!"

"You're right, Kurt. Why would I want somebody like you? Diva isn't my thing," he snapped, storming away with a haughty huff. _God, _Kurt thought, _I've done it now, haven't I?_

He trudged back to the bench that Blaine now stood beside, phone completely forgotten. He walked right into Blaine, pushing his face miserably into the other's shoulder. Blaine's arms came to rest against the small of Kurt's back, rubbing slow circles into his clothes, pressing them securely together.

"I think I took it too far. I made everything worse."

"He'll get over it." Kurt peeked up at Blaine's face. It portrayed a lot of possessive smugness and no concern. He shook his head in amusement, and courageously took Blaine's hand, simultaneously snatching his coffee back. They walked to class in silence, Kurt feeling the pride and content that radiated off of Blaine in waves. He shook his head. 

Kurt received a text in Math that day. As the tutor focused on writing up integrations on the board, he unlocked his phone and opened the text. It was from Mercedes.

_Skype date tonight? We haven't talked in too long. _

Kurt completed the first question quickly and answered dutifully

_Definitely. _So _much to tell you. _

He'd been so caught up in the magical feel of having a boyfriend that he hadn't spared a moment to tell Mercedes – his best friend! – that he was in a relationship. With Blaine. He almost laughed to himself, until the teacher turned, giving Kurt a wide-eyed look that clearly said, _put your eyes on your work, or I'm coming over there, boy_. So he did, a satisfied smile playing on his face.

And from after that lesson, he could barely think straight. It was suddenly just settling itself into his head that he was indeed dating Blaine Anderson, the boy of his dreams. He had somebody to kiss and hold whenever he wanted. His dreams were slowly, but surely, becoming a magnificent reality – though, he probably wasn't going to receive ten serenades a day. How was he supposed to concentrate with the assurance that they were going to go on more romantic dates together, cuddle on the couch when it rained, let their study sessions evolve into another of the sort and fall asleep to each other on the telephone at night? 

Blaine had graciously escorted Kurt to his dorm door that afternoon.

"Doing anything this afternoon?" Blaine asked, endearingly trying to lengthen their time together by lingering in the doorway.

"Yes. I have a date."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. And that simple action shouldn't have rendered Kurt incapable of speech.

"With who, may I ask?" leaned against the doorframe, head tilted sideways so that it rested on the edge.

"Well, have fun!" He tentatively inclined forwards to kiss Kurt goodbye and collided halfway with a pair of ravenous lips. Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's neck as he yanked him impossibly close, emitting breathy sighs. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips with clammy fingers and let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth. He could taste _him_ everywhere. And all of the sudden, Kurt could smell Blaine in the air, coiling around his body in a uniquely scented embrace. Kurt's skin was becoming more hypersensitive with every kiss, every shift of fabric against fabric, and he tried to build up the willpower to move away. However, there was so need, as Blaine was already breaking the fervently hot kiss, his lips red and swollen, breathing coming out in heavy pants.

"I'm gonna…go," he whispered, unwinding his arms from Kurt's neck.

"I…same," Kurt mumbled in return, the tiniest traces of a smile lighting up his eyes as they peeked up at Blaine through stray chunks of hair that shadowed his high cheekbones. They shared one last lingering kiss, their lips bruised and tender, before they both willed their feet to move away from each other.

Kurt thought of ditching his Skype date to daydream, but thought better of it, and logged on to his laptop.

"You're late," Mercedes greeted.

"Sorry. But I had a valid reason." Kurt broke out into a goofy smile, holding the news in for as long as he could.

"That face, Kurt, why are you making it? What did you do, boy?" Despite her scolding tone, Mercedes was smiling.

"Mercedes…" he squeaked, excitement coursing through his veins.

"What? _What?_"

"_I have a boyfriend!_"

The noises his unfortunate computer transmitted into the speakers forced him to turn the volume down until Mercedes looked calm enough to be spoken to.

" – _when? With who_? Is he cute? Do I know him? Oh,I cannot believe this! I'm so proud of you, baby!"

"Yeah, you know him, Mercedes. We started dating a few days ago. It's Blaine – "

"_AHH!_ Blaine! You! My heart can't handle this, Kurt. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me, too." He smiled. "I still can't believe it's happening, th – "

"Deets, boy," she interrupted. "Give. Me. Deets."

All sentimental sighs gone, Kurt launched into detail of everything that happened with Zayne, and their date afterwards.

"You guys smooched yet?" Mercedes grilled deviously, waggling her eyebrows. Kurt's blush was visible through the webcam as he nodded. His best friend squealed in delight, further expressing her happiness.

For another hour, Kurt was forced into telling her everything within everything; where Blaine had put his hands when they kissed, if they used tongue or teeth (which shouldn't have planted the idea in the soil of Kurt's mind), if there had been anymore wild exclamations of love or if Zayne would get over his heartbreak anytime soon.

"Kurt, you know what? We can't talk about this here. Breadstix, this weekend. You, me, Blaine and probably the rest of New Directions I'm telling them ASAP. You knew you weren't keeping this to yourself when you told me."  
Kurt groaned, but agreed. They ended the call soon after, and Kurt noticed that Blaine was online in Facebook chat. He opened the window and sent a quick message.  
_  
Mercedes is forcing us to meet her at Breadstix this weekend.  
Oh, and we'll probably be graced with the company of a few million people, as she so mildly implies. _

He could almost hear Blaine's smile through the screen as he replied.

_LOL. I'm fine with that.  
And though there may be millions, there's only one person I see. _

Kurt shook his head.

_Shut up, you schmaltzy fool. _

Blaine replied immediately.

_Only for you._

On Saturday, Blaine had picked Kurt up from his house with a huge smile on his face.

"Can't we just ditch?" Kurt whined as Blaine began to drive away.

"No. You promised you'd be there."

"You're going to regret this!"

"With pleasure," he purred, pressing a warm kiss to the top of Kurt's hand, smirking as a blush sped furiously into the boy's cheeks.

"But I'm warning you," Kurt tried to steady his voice. "If they start cooing, I'm going to leave. With or without you."

"You're so worthy of their coos, though!"

It took Kurt until they reached the parking lot at Breadstix to realize that Blaine had been flirting with him the whole car ride. He walked into Breadstix with a concerning flush reddening his skin.

They reserved a table and waited for the others to arrive, playing with each other's fingers as they chatted idly.

During a playful argument about whose hair was better, they were interrupted by Mercedes and Rachel plopping down in front of them.

"Mercedes…_don't_," he whispered, but he knew that she would never relent.

"You. Guys. Are. So. _Cute!_"

"Help me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand under the table.

"You know, Kurt," Rachel piped in, an affectionate smile on her face, "if you ever needed any information at all about your relationship, my fathers would be – "

"No, no, we're fine, Rachel!"

Mercedes had begun cooing, and just as Kurt swore, he tried to get up to run far, far away.

Until Blaine's hand came to rest.

On his thigh.

Effectively stopping him from all movement.

Ever.

Brittany, Santana and Tina had all arrived now, and stopped to stare at Kurt, who sat completely still, his eyes slightly narrowed at Blaine, while Mercedes and Rachel observed Blaine and he replied with a raise of his perfectly triangular shaped eyebrow. Kurt eventually shook his head, and greeted the other girls. The squeezed in beside everyone, Brittany sliding in beside Blaine, Tina and Santana fitting themselves into the other side.

"So," Tina started. "Mercedes told us!"

"Like I didn't get the impression," Kurt retorted, but smiled anyway, because Tina was nice and they weren't close enough for him to abuse her.

They all ordered tots and salad that afternoon, surprisingly not talking about Kurt and Blaine the whole time. Unfortunately, the topic of them did arise every few minutes.

_At least Blaine seems to be enjoying this_, Kurt noticed, watching Blaine as he engaged in a conversation with Santana, of all people. Blaine never took his eyes off Santana, but he'd caught Kurt peeking at him anyway, and the hand that still rested on his thigh tightened, and he smirked. To everybody else, it would seem that he was just smiling warmly at the girls, but Kurt saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. So Kurt surprised him.

Glancing down hurriedly as Mercedes began cooing once again, he rested his hand over Blaine's, curling his fingers onto Blaine's, running up and down.

" – yeah, exactly! I was think – uh, I – " Blaine began to stutter – quite noticeably – and Santana frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Kurt, are you doing anything under there?" she questioned suggestively.

"_No!_" Despite saying this, his fingers continued to stroke Blaine's hand lightly. A satisfied little smile popped onto Blaine's face, and he continued the conversation as if there had been no interruption. Though, Kurt could hear the content sighs he'd emit occasionally. Beside Blaine, Brittany was staring down at their silent interaction.

"I never knew you dolphins could do that," she murmured, glancing up to everyone at the table for answers. Santana reached out to pat Brittany's hand on the table, and they all resumed talking.

Kurt and Blaine glanced across to Brittany, amused expressions painting their features, effectively catching her eye. She smiled at them like they were the most wonderful things on the planet, and popped a tot into her mouth, nodding. They nodded back and turned to the other conversations. 

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they all moved out the door to leave.

"Mmm." Kurt grasped Blaine's hand in both of his before breaking off to kiss Mercedes goodbye.

"You're so annoying," he whispered into her ear as they embraced.

"Aw, don't be like that. We haven't even seen you guys smooch yet."

"And you won't." They broke off, and Mercedes even gave Blaine a quick hug.

The boys headed toward their car as everybody hopped into theirs. Blaine slipped his hands onto Kurt's waist, and brought them close together, swaying slightly. Kurt's arms linked behind his neck, wrists crossing.

Blaine quickly leaned in for a kiss that lasted longer than it should have. They were cut off with the furious beeping of a horn, and Mercedes audible squeals of incomprehensible nonsense.

"I like that," Blaine murmured, playing with the fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"Like what?"

"That people know we're together. I want people to know that we're each other's."

"A little possessive, are we?" Kurt teased.

"Just a tad. I guess you could say I can get a little jealous sometimes."

"You don't say?"

They laughed it off.

On the way home, Kurt rested his head against the window, smirking to himself as he watched Blaine concentrate on the roads.

Jealousy could be a wonderful thing, after all.

* * *

Hope this wasn't too bad; I was rushing a little and I didn't edit. I wanted to post it faster.

So that's the end - if you enjoyed it, thank you!

(OH, and if anyone was wondering, they later found Zayne drooling after another student. Funny little thing.)

(OH, AGAIN. Now that I'm certain I shouldn't be posting chapter stories, I will be posting a lot more one-shots. So watch out.)


End file.
